A Collection
by killstealer
Summary: Here you will find my collection of random Bleach drabbles. Newest drabble: Traces of Loyalty. Hinamori is summoned in from of Aizen along with a familiar human girl. Aizen, Hinamori, Orihime. DarkFic
1. The Morning After

**A Collection  
**Here you will find my collection of random Bleach drabbles. Comments, feedback/critque is very much appreciated.

* * *

**Title: **The Moring After  
**Pairing: **Urahara Kisuke x Yoruichi Shihouin  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance**  
Warning: **Mentions of sex.

* * *

Yoruichi squinted as the first rays of sunlight shone through the window. She sighed grumpily and curled up, hoping to get back to sleep. 

Just when she felt like she was beginning to fall asleep again, Yoruichi felt a heavy arm wrapping around her body.

"What do you think you're doing Kisuke?"

She turned around to see a boyish stubble-covered smile.

"What? I can't even get a cuddle after last night? You used to be more fun."

Yoruichi took Urahara's arm off and turned her back to him. "We never used to 'cuddle', Kisuke."

Urahara then put his arm around her again and propped his head on her shoulder. "Come on, Yoruichi. Give a guy a break here," he said, still grinning.

Frustrated, Yoruichi pushed him off her then got out of bed. "It's just sex, Kisuke," she said bluntly. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join?"

"Fine."


	2. Freak

**Title:** Freak  
**Characters:** Lolly, Orihime  
**Rating: **PG-13 (Profanity, violence)  
**Genre: **Angst/General  
** Summary:** Lolly can't understand why she healed her, but in the end it didn't matter.  
**Warnings:** Spoilers up to 274  
**Author's Note: **An angsty/gen drabble fic. I couldn't get this out of my head for about three days. Relief at last! It felt natural for Lolly to swear a lot. I think swearing can sometimes help better express someone's feelings or put better emphasis on some things. Enjoy.

* * *

"The nerve of her," she thought as she paced around the room in frustration. Lolly couldn't understand it - she couldn't understand why she had restored her and Menoly's body. 

_We were as good as fucking dead!_

She couldn't get Orihime's bruised up body out of her head. She shivered when she thought of her bruised up face - or more particularly, her eyes. That bitch didn't so much flinch, despite all the blows to her body. She didn't blink either. It was like she didn't feel. That was what she saw in her eyes - _nothing_.

Her thoughts then flashed back to Grimmjow. He had effortlessly blasted the shit out of her and Menoly. Tears were coming out of her eyes out of anger, hate and absolute frustration. With all her strength, Lolly punched the wall of her bedroom, turning it into dust and scattered debris all over her floor.

Lolly stormed out of her room. It pissed her off to no end that this was the only way to put her mind at ease. She turned down the hallway, to find the door that Grimmjow Cero-ed had not been replaced. She walked in to see Orihime curled up in a corner with her knees against her chest with her head resting on them.

_She has a bed but she chooses the floor. What the fuck is she trying to prove?_

She approached Orihime and picked her up by the collar. Orihime went limp and was unresponsive to Lolly's rough handling of her. Lolly then pinned her against the wall.

"Why did you do it? Tell me!" Orihime was silent. Lolly tightened her grip on her collar. Her eyes widened with anger as she stared into Orihime's eyes - it was those fucking eyes again. "I should've died back there. You should've let me die. I'm a fucking laughing stock now, ya hear me? I'm useless to Aizen now!"

Lolly was shaking now, her eyes beginning to water again.

"Shit."

She dropped Orihime and allowed the tears to stream down her face. She looked at the prisoner again and noticed her eyes glinted slightly.

"Don't you dare go pitying me now!" said Lolly, between her sobs.

She turned around and headed towards the door.

Just as she was about to exit the room, Lolly stopped in her tracks upon hearing a faint voice coming from behind her.

"It's the only thing I can do."

"What did you say?" asked Lolly menacingly.

"You asked me why I healed you," said Orihime smiling weakly, "It's the only thing I can do here."

Lolly looked at her with a blank stare. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Orihime's answer didn't make sense to her at all. It was supposed to put her mind at ease, at least even a little, but all Orihime did now was further fuel her hatred towards her.

"Lolly," whispered Orihime, "I'm sorry."

Lolly froze. She didn't expect the girl to say such a thing. She had meant it too. Lolly knew she had no reason to lie - the prisoner's situation was far too helpless for that. Yet, Orihime's apology had left Lolly feeling helpless too. A strange feeling swept over her. She realised that knowing Orihime's motives for healing her wasn't going to put her mind at rest, but she had a hard time admitting that it was the apology that would - and so Lolly responded the only way she knew how.

"Fuck you," spat Lolly, "You freak."


	3. Traces of Loyalty

**Title:** Traces of Loyalty  
**Characters:** Aizen, Hinamori, Orihime. VERY slight Aizen/Hinamori and Aizen/Orihime  
**Genre: **Dark  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Warnings:** Slight manga spoilers  
**Disclaimer: **Bleach owns me  
**A/N:** This drabble is pretty f'd up. Initially, I had a smut in mind but my fingers spat this out. WTF happened? o.O It would be preferable if you've read the more recent manga chapters (about 200 and up?). I'd appreciate any comments and critisisms!

* * *

Hinamori would do anything to please her (former) captain. He taught her about the importance of loyalty, his very presence reminding her of her previous failure. She wasn't going to falter this time. She wasn't going to lose him again. 

The white-uniformed girl looked at Hinamori almost fearfully. She did not understand her unconditional devotion to Aizen and her unquestioning loyalty him.

"You wish to please me, don't you?"

Hinamori's eyes lit up. "Of course captain!"

Fiddling impatiently with her hands in her lap, the human girl merely looked down in response to the question. Aizen leant forward and stroked her cheek. He already knew her answer. A slight smirk played on his lips as Hinamori stared at them wide-eyed.

"Captain Aizen! Wha-"

Aizen turned his head to look at Hinamori. With his hand brushed her hair slightly away from her eyes. "It is time."

The human remained silent with her head down as she stood up and turned towards Hinamori. She merely looked back up at her, unsure of what was happening.

"I'm so sorry Hinamori," whispered the human, finally breaking her silence.

Aizen's face remained calm but his eyes glowed as if it were from anxiousness. The girl in white turned her head slightly; looking sadly toward Aizen then looked back at Hinamori. She then raised her arms together with her hands in front of her, her palms facing Hinamori.

"I... reject."

A glowing shield formed around Hinamori, encasing her in it. She banged her fists its walls but to no avail as her body began to shrink. Hinamori screamed and cried, her physical efforts to free herself from the shield rendered futile as her fragile body was slowly transformed in a child, a baby, an embryo and then... nothing.

Aizen stood behind Orihime and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have done well Orihime. Your abilities have exceeded my expectations."


End file.
